


Tasting Purple

by snugglesformuggles



Series: Bond au [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blowjobs, Body Worship, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Has a Praise Kink, M/M, Soul Bond, Telepathic Bond, Top Lance (Voltron), but that's okay it was a pretty vanilla story, its fairly vanilla for sex, probably won't make much sense without it, that's right its bottom keith time, that's right keith praise kink time too, the most emotional sex ever, the nsfw scene of living in color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugglesformuggles/pseuds/snugglesformuggles
Summary: Lance and Keith take their bond to the next level and begin a new chapter
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Bond au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983022
Comments: 9
Kudos: 163





	Tasting Purple

**Author's Note:**

> y'all are in for a treat, i don't write bottom keith but in context of the story, it works better sooo....  
> here ya go!!

“Are we…?” Lance asked, as soft in the quiet air around them as possible.

Keith nodded. “I…want to now. I think that right there…I’m not afraid of showing you everything anymore. If you…if you want to, that is.”

Lance quickly nodded back. “I want to. Very much so.”

Keith grabbed both Lance’s hands and drifted back to shore, heart pounding with anticipation. Lance stared as Keith finally let his hands roam over Lance’s skin without reservation. He started on Lance’s shoulders, leading over his arms and then moving to his chest and abdomen.

“Is this okay?” Keith asked, just because he actually _loved_ hearing Lance’s verbal consent.

Lance grinned wide, cheeks and ears turning darker in color. “Yeah. Everything’s okay.”

Keith leaned into him, kissing him softly and gently. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist and deepened the kiss with a strategic swipe of his tongue. Colors saturated deeper as their heartbeats syncopated into an intense rhythm against their ribcages.

Lance still had salty tears over his face and Keith lapped them up, moving his loving ministrations to over his shoulder and neck.

“How do you want to do this?” Lance whispered, curiously.

Keith didn’t even hesitate. “I want you inside me.”

Lance let out a sharp breath against his head. “Are you sure? The other way is totally fine with me. In fact, I’d love it.”

“Do you want to?” Keith asked, leaning back to look in Lance’s face.

Lance softened into a gentle smile. “ _Mi alma,_ I’d love any way you want me.”

Keith chuckled. “Then I want you inside me.”

Lance nodded quickly, pecking kisses over Keith’s face and neck. Keith let out a genuine _giggle_ and turned to give him more access. Tongue fell at the dip of his clavicle and Keith gasped in his throat. A purr rumbled deeper in Keith’s chest than he’d ever felt it.

“I need to get the stuff from the bathroom. Go get comfortable, alright _gatito?”_

Keith hummed, as Lance hurried off to the bathroom and he sat down on the cloud-like bedding. He wasn’t even the slightest bit nervous, which surprised him. He’d never bottomed for anyone before, always topping by just stubborn need for control.

But with Lance, he didn’t have that feeling. He trusted Lance utterly and completely.

Lance came out of the bathroom quickly, hand filled with a clear bottle and a few wrappers.

Keith grinned as Lance carefully straddled his thighs and then kissed him again. This time, there was a more palpable passion to it. An expectation to more incoming. Keith ran his hands over Lance’s shoulder and down his back to dip his fingers under Lance’s underwear to feel his supple cheeks.

Lance’s breathing sped up against his mouth and Keith took initiative to slip the underwear down, freeing what was Lance’s semi out. Lance hummed, contentedly as their colors burned through their eyelids.

Keith laid back, as Lance shuffled down his body. He kicked his briefs off and studied Keith’s figure like it was an art exhibit. He kissed Keith’s thighs and knees, then back up to the band on his briefs.

White-hot curdling arousal sprang up, finally tuning out the emotional overture to their bond. The colors burned saturated like hot magma over igneous rock. Lance’s fingers dipped in the band then slowly pulled them off Keith’s legs.

“ _Dios mio, mi alma…”_

For some reason, the Spanish actually translated through Keith’s mind.

_‘Oh my god, my soul’_

Then Keith thought: _‘gatito’_

It translated to _‘kitten’_.

Keith couldn’t help the purr of approval in his throat.

Lance settled himself between Keith’s legs, who immediately spread wider in preparation. The action brought friction between their now hard cocks between them. They both gasped and moaned together as the friction brought more blistering heat of arousal to burn between them.

They kissed for longer that time, Lance running gentle hands over the sides of Keith’s body. Lance then moved his lips over Keith’s neck and lower to lick and suckle on his pebbled nipples. Keith’s breathing stuttered as the action brought zings of pleasure over his body and somehow got even harder.

He’d always been so quick to get things done and over with in the past, but this long drawn out sensual foreplay brought a warmth to his chest more than a passionate need for release.

Lance’s open mouth started marking over Keith’s skin, nibbling and sucking hard in spots. Keith moaned, eyes rolling back in his head.

“ _Gods,_ I love hearing you. Hmm, so vocal,” Lance purred in his ear.

“You’re one to talk,” Keith rasped out, playfully.

Lance chuckled against his ear, vibrating his cartilage and somehow made Keith’s breathing hitch. Well, that’s something he didn’t know about himself.

“You love it when I talk to you, don’t you?” Lance asked, catching on to Keith’s gasp.

He latched on to bite gently at Keith’s ear and Keith started purring suddenly in his chest. Lance hummed in interest, moving to suck on the area behind his ear and the sound Keith produced was not unlike a genuine _mewl._

“Look at that, my little _gatito._ So sweet for me. Lovely little sounds,” Lance whispered, reverently.

Keith’s face burned a little in embarrassment. No other partner had ever said anything like that to him. He didn’t know how to react, so he just let out any noise that came to his lips. Lance ate up every single one of them.

Lance moved down his body again, mouth spending time to love on Keith’s stomach and then the juts of his hip bones. Then, finally he paid attention to Keith’s curved cock over his stomach.

Lance kissed the tip and then kissed down its shaft. Keith let out a much higher pitched whine than he ever had in his life, which made Lance hum in approval. He then introduced his tongue to the equation, lapping over the slit at the end and then slipping it under the foreskin.

Keith made a choked-out sound in his throat as the action actually made his knees quiver.

“Such a pretty dick,” Lance said, worshipping it. “Of course, even your dick would be pretty.”

Keith, for some reason, actually preened at the praise. As if he really had anything to do with how his dick looked. Lance ran his tongue up along his length, then sank down over it. The wet heated mouth over his throbbing cock made him moan even louder.

Lance hollowed out his cheeks as he sank down, then further until the entire thing was nestled in his mouth. Keith reeled from the fact he could feel the edges of the back of Lance’s throat, which meant this magnificent man did _not have a gag reflex._

“ _Holy fucking shit, Lance,”_ Keith rasped out in shock.

Lance hummed on his dick, vibrating the length and making Keith cry out in pleasure. Lance bobbed his head up and down his cock, which made Keith get way too close to the edge too quickly.

“Wait, if you-I’m gonna-,” Keith said, trying to warn him.

Lance flicked his eyes up, then winked. Keith only had enough time to gasp aloud as Lance brought up a hand to cup his balls and _swallowed_ around him and then he was gone.

Keith cried out as he finished down Lance’s throat, who lapped it all up and swallowed every drop. Lance popped off with a satisfied grin, licking his lips like an _animal._

Keith panted as he came down from his high, then he pouted. He wanted to come while Lance was inside him. Although…there was something to be said about Lance actually swallowing everything.

“Don’t worry, _gatito._ This is only the beginning,” Lance whispered, coming up to kiss him.

Keith could taste himself on Lance’s tongue, making him strangely satisfied. They kissed with tongue and lips and teeth, a complete mess. Lance bit his bottom lip gently, then went to love on Keith’s ears more.

Keith decided he wanted to contribute more, so he leaned forward to kiss Lance’s shoulder and neck, latching on and sucking harder. Lance moaned, deep in his throat, turning his head to allow Keith better access.

Keith loved the way that Lance’s bruises only darkened the skin rather than coloring it purple or anything. That Cuban tan was deep in his skin and he enjoyed every spot. Lance whispered Spanish curses in his ears, then Keith switched it up.

He hooked his legs up to switch their positions, Lance letting out a surprised ‘ope’ when Keith settled over his thighs.

“Your turn…” Keith said, raspy and deep in his voice.

Lance hummed, as Keith moved his tongue and teeth to nibble over Lance’s neck harder. He wanted to mark him up, announce to the universe that he was Keith’s alone. He kissed and sucked on every freckle, every spot, every twinge of muscle. He found a cloud shaped birthmark right on Lance’s hip and he spent a lot of time loving on it.

Lance moaned aloud, panting at the slow agonizing trail to a very obviously painfully hard cock.

Keith stared at the appendage, noting every unique part of it.

He was longer than Keith, but a little skinnier. The tip curved to the right just slightly and circumcised. It was a less common practice on Earth after centuries of not having the necessity for it, so Keith was intrigued. Only been with one or two cut guys himself. The balls were nice and snug behind it, the length lovely over them. A very attractive dick. Perfect for the man it was attached to.

“Uh…are you just gonna stare at it or…?” Lance asked, smirking.

Keith rolled his eyes. “I’m admiring. Give me a second.”

Lance wheezed. “ _Okay?”_

Keith was the one who smirked then. He kissed the tip, lips slipping close to the slit and then he ran the flat of his curled tongue over the vein on the underside. Lance let out a loud Spanish curse, as pre leaked out the tip.

Keith swiped up the salty pre on his tongue, then he laid down under the length, taking a ball into an open mouth. Lance’s legs jolted and he gasped.

“Holy _fuck,_ okay! That’s a thing!”

“Are you just going to narrate?” Keith asked, after he pulled off.

“Maybe? Might be fun- _Shit, Keith!”_

That was a response to Keith taking Lance’s entire length into his mouth and hollowing out his cheeks. He, unlike Lance, did have a fairly functional gag reflex, though. So when Lance’s long cock touched a little too far back, the throat spasmed in rejection.

“Oh, _gods, fuck,”_ Lance babbled, dick twitching in his mouth at the gag.

Keith found that intriguing as well. He heard about those with a gagging kink. Never came into contact with them before. So he tested it out again, taking Lance deeper and feeling the reflex enact and nearly coughed around the cock.

Lance whimpered, legs spasming and his breathing panting harder.

“Keith… _Keith_ , I’m gonna-,”

And Keith moved back up in time when Lance groaned, cock spurting hot liquid down his throat. Keith swallowed it down, bobbing his head through Lance’s orgasm and finished him off with a lewd slurp.

Lance coughed as he panted, coming down from his high. Keith wiped off the drool on his chin and sat up, not sure exactly what he was expecting now. Lance then caught his eye with a glint, grabbing his arm and pulling it to move Keith back onto his back.

“Gods, _mi gatito,_ such a good mouth. You’re so talented, aren’t you?” Lance asked, as he moved onto his side to gaze lovingly down on him. “Do you like being good for me? Do you like knowing that you’re all mine?”

_Fucking…apparently?_

Because that voice went right to Keith’s hardening cock again. His chest warmed with the idea of him being good for Lance. Just for him.

Who’d have fucking thought?

Keith nodded, jerkily. “Yeah. I’m good for you. _Yours._ All _yours.”_

“Good. _Mi buen gatito._ My good little kitty,” Lance said, swinging his legs over Keith’s thighs again. “Will you be good for me and let me stretch you out? Want to take good care of my little kitten. You won’t spread your gorgeous legs for anyone else, would you?”

Okay, since when did any of that ever work on him before? Keith couldn’t be bothered to be embarrassed by this new side of him though, so he nodded again.

“ _Please?_ I’ll spread for you. Want you. Only you,” Keith said, babbling.

Lance’s eyes darkened to almost blacked out and he brought out the lube, warming it on his fingers. Keith spread his legs wider than even before, wishing he was just a bit more flexible. Lance shuffled off of him, settling his bent legs between Keith's. A slick pointer finger rubbed over his entrance and Keith’s head fell back at the new sensation.

He’d never played with his ass before, it just hadn’t really occurred to him. So when Lance’s finger breached through, it was a life-changing experience.

“That’s right, _mi gatito._ Just breathe for me.”

Colors had changed, bursting over their bodies like starbursts, their internal babble could actually be heard through the cloud if Keith listened hard enough. He heard Lance’s internal monologue, still somehow transfixed on Keith’s body and needy sounds.

As Lance’s finger went deep, then pulled out and pushed back in. Keith whined, the arousal setting back in his cock, hardening way faster than he’d ever had.

Keith was far from a blushing virgin, but Lance made him feel completely new.

Lance whispered praises for Keith, adding another finger and gently opening him up. He fucked his fingers in Keith’s hole, as Keith quivered for more movement.

“ _F-faster, please…”_

“Sshh… _mi gatito,_ want to go slow. Don’t want to hurt you, I love you, sweetheart, my Everything,” Lance said, grinning at Keith’s babble.

_Everything, Everything, Everything_

Fingers scissored open somewhat, Keith gasping at the stretch. Lance was very, very careful in adding a third finger, fucking his fingers gently and then faster. Keith moaned louder, a purr rumbling over his chest again.

Lance chuckled at the purr, then curled his fingers up and over.

He hit just the right spot and Keith saw _stars._

_“Oh gods, t-there! Lance, r-right there!”_

“Good _gatito,_ that’s right,” Lance said, loving on Keith’s leg with his mouth.

His fingers rubbed on Keith’s prostate and the waves of pleasure rocked Keith’s insides, lighting him like the colors of their bond were brightening his organs directly. He cursed under his breath, feeling his cock leak precum already, even after having come before.

Lance scissored open his fingers just a few more times in preparation, then pulled out entirely. Keith whined, chasing after the fingers a little. Lance shushed him, kissing his thighs a few more times as he rolled on the space condom and lubed up his cock.

Keith looked at him, panting from all the stimulation, then Lance bent over him. Keith accepted the open mouth kiss, then moaned as Lance sank in his hole.

The bond stuttered and then washed over them in waves, smelling oceans and woodfires and salt. They both panted hard against skin, breathing in the new waves of pleasure added as they felt the other’s experience float over their heads.

Lance separated from his mouth and fell into the crook of his shoulder and neck, hands going down to move Keith’s legs further up. Keith let out a mewl again, as Lance licked at his ear.

Lance bottomed out, balls meeting ass and he groaned against Keith’s ear.

Movement started slowly, just like everything had been before. Lance whispered a mantra of ‘my Everything’ over and over, which Keith rasped in response. He couldn’t speak even if he wanted to.

The drag of Lance’s cock against his walls was addicting, an intense feel for pleasure and friction. He was full of Lance, in every way you could be full of a person. Filled to the brim of his soulmate, his Everything.

Then Lance thrusted with more fervor, finally giving in to the urge to try and wreck Keith’s entire world. Keith moved with the thrusts, sliding against the cloudy bedding and he raked curled fingers down Lance’s back.

Lance groaned at the pain, moving even faster. Keith panted hard, quivering under him and then Lance changed the angle and slammed right against Keith’s prostate.

Keith actually _screamed,_ chasing the waves of unending pleasure and Lance thrusted hard against that spot.

“ _T-touch me, please, Lance…my Everything, please,”_ he whined, not even embarrassed.

Lance brought a hand down between them, stroking his throbbing oversensitive cock and Keith only managed to hold back for a few pumps before he crested over into white. He spurted over both their chests, painting them in white ropes of cum. He might have actually _yowled._

Lance grunted as he thrusted once, twice and then slammed one last time, finishing in the condom while buried deep in Keith.

The colors above them exploded into a vast supernova display, Lance’s head looking up at him with an awed expression. The core of it sustained into a brilliant white glow, surrounded by the full color wheel.

Then the colors retreated into their heads again and all that was left was Lance and Keith.

They stayed connected for a little bit afterwards, breathing heavily against each other’s skin and Lance fell against Keith’s shoulder. He actually trembled against Keith’s chest.

And then, it happened.

_‘This is the most magnificent man that has ever been created’_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks again for everyone reading my story!! i really super appreciate it!! y'all are the best!!!


End file.
